Amor prohibido RHr HOT
by Nanettte
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Ron y Hermione una vez terminada la gran batalla de Hogwarts. Narra como Ron y Hermione descubren el amor sensual y pasional, y superan las dificultades que se le plantean en un Hogwarts repleto de mortífagos.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Y qué pasa ahora?

Hacía tan solo unas horas que todo había ocurrido, y que todo se había acabado: la gran batalla, Voldemort había caído, muchos de sus amigos estaban muertos, Hogwarts estaba semi destruído... Pero todo aquello no conseguía nublar ni lo más mínimo el gran pensamiento que invadía la mente de Hermione. Ese gran pensamiento es que hacía tan solo unas horas, algo más que todo había ocurrido: ella y Ron se habían besado en la Cámara de los Secretos, por primera vez desde hacía cuatro años había conseguido obtener aquello que tanto deseaba: los brazos de Weasley a su alrededor, y sus labios rojos contra los suyos, besándola, su lengua acariciando la de ella. Pero... "¿Y qué pasa ahora?" se preguntaba Hermione constantemente, en la cama de la Madriguera, donde ella, Harry y los que quedaban de los Weasley se hallaban tras la batalla.

Varias paredes finas y telarañas más abajo, Ron se tumbaba en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. A su lado no descansaba Harry, que seguía abajo en esa larga charla que estaban manteniendo los miembros de la Órden del Fénix que continuaban con vida. Sin embargo, su mente estaba ya muy lejos de todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquella brutal batalla que había vivido, en su lugar había una gran confusión. Tan solo algunas horas antes había besado a Hermione, por la cual estaba loco desde hacía unos cuatro años. Trataba de evocar el momento en su mente pero era incapaz, era como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que algo como eso pasara, que ahora que había ocurrido se preguntaba... "¿Y qué pasa ahora?".

"Lo mejor será dejar que el hable primero, que diga lo que piensa" pensó Hermione para si, en la cama. "Haré como si nada hubiera pasado, si de verdad me quiere, vendrá por mi".

Curiosamente, por la mente del pelirrojo pasó el mismo pensamiento. "No haré nada hasta que ella no me diga algo, así estaré seguro de que ella me quiere de verdad, y no haré el ridículo".

De pronto, algo que ya Ron conocía bien le estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. De pronto, volvió a sentir ese calor inusual recorrerle todo el cuerpo, concentrándose especialmente en su entrepierna. Sabía que aquello iba a pasar, porque era lo que siempre ocurría cada vez que se acordaba de Hermione. Y más aun desde que se habían besado, aquello le había ocurrido como unas tres veces en tan solo unas horas. Era incontrolable. Notó como su sexo se excitó , y sintió la presión bajo el pantalón del pijama y los bóxer. No podía aguantar más. Y aunque le diera vergüenza reconocer que hacía ese tipo de cosas, y sintiera que era un monstruo por pensar así de su amiga Hermione, lo cierto es que cada vez que aquello pasaba, Ron agarraba su sexo con la mano y pensaba en Hermione mientras se tocaba, pensaba en todas las cosas que le haría si ella le dejara ponerle una mano en cima. El la llevaría al cielo.

Conforme subía y bajaba la mano por su miembro viril, los pensamientos de Ron iban haciéndose más morbosos y pasionales, imaginaba el cuerpo de su amiga desnudo, y el recorriéndolo con la lengua, imaginó como serían los pechos de Hermione, su sexo... Pensó en Hermione, y esa cara de listilla que ponía en clase, y luego la imaginó con la cara de placer que pondría si Ron estuviera penetrándola. Entonces, cuando llegaba a ese momento, Ron siempre gemía en voz muy bajita acabando su tarea y dejando una mancha en las sábanas, que tendría que quitar después con varios hechizos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Siempre se sentía mal después de hacerlo, porque había hecho esto desde hacía al menos cuatro años. Las sensaciones que su amiga Hermione despertaba en el eran incontrolabes, y había crecido con ellas desde su adolescencia. Había asumido que no podría controlarlas y que no podría saciar su sed, así que se conformaba con tocarse y pensar en ella, pero se había acostumbrado a sentrise culpable cada vez que lo hacía.

Como si estuvieran conectados por una magia que va mucho más allá de la que se enseña en Hogwarts, mientras Ron estaba tocándose unos pisos más abajo, Hermione desde su cama notó aquella vergonzosa sensación que la atormentaba desde hacía años. Esa curiosa sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que pensaba en Ron, y más ahora que había probado sus labios. Hermione movió las piernas inquieta en la cama, y notó como su sexo estaba mojado, derramando aquel líquido... Alguna vez había tratado de tocarse a sí misma, para saciar aquella sensación desesperada que la invadía, pero había terminado por rendirse muerta de vergüenza, y dándose cuenta de que ella no sería capaz de darse tanto placer como lo haría el proipo Ronald. Se conformó con abrazar su almohada con las piernas, y pegarse mucho a ella, notando la presión de la tela contra su sexo, y dormirse en esa postura, pensando en Ron.

Y así fue como los dos muchachos acabaron su noche, Ron limpiando sus sábanas sucias, y Hermione con la almohada entre las piernas, conteniendo sus verdaderos deseos, deseosa de que algún día pudieran hacerse realidad.


	2. Capítulo 2: El reencuentro

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó tal cual se había acostado. La amohada seguría entre sus piernas, y ella continuaba aun pensando en Ron. Se frotó la cara con la manga del pijama, y miró el reloj: eran nada más que las seis de la mañana y ya estaba despierta. Bajó tal cual estaba hasta la cocina y comenzó a tantear los botes en busca de algo que echarse a la boca.

Mientras estaba echando un poco de jugo de calabaza en un recipiente, escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras y se giró alerta para ver quien baja a esas horas.

Ron entró en la cocina con los brazos aun con las marcas de las sábanas, y con el pijama desacomodado. Hermione se quedó mirándolo muy seriamente, y el mirándola a ella. La chica fue bajando inconscientmente la vista por el cuerpo de su amigo hasta que encontró algo que la hizo perder la concentración y tirar el vaso al suelo. La zona del paquete de ron estaba más grande de lo normal.

-¡Arresto momentum!-chilló Harry, que apareció de la nada con la varita en mano, y detuvo el golpe que iba a dar el vaso de zumo de calabaza contra el suelo-¿Pero qué os pasa a vosotros dos?-preguntó confuso.

Como saliendo de su ensoñación, Ron se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry

-¿De dónde has salido tu?

-Pues de tu casa-dijo Harry-¿De dónde si no? ¿Y qué estábais haciendo los dos aquí como tontos?

-Yo me hacía el desayuno-respondió Hermone rápidamente-no sé para que ha bajado el aquí-dijo sin pensar.

La tensión que había en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y Harry era conciente. TRató de olvidar lo que había pasado y continuó.

-He hablado con los miembros de la Órden-dijo Harry, y al ver que nadie le resopndía continuó-la cosa no se acabó en la última batalla de Hogwarts. Los mortífagos se sienten con fuerzas para continuar y creen que el fin de Voldemort no supone el fin de la lucha por la pureza de sangre. Van a seguir su tarea.

Hermione olvidó sobre Ron y habló

-Pero eso es horrible, no puede querer seguir luchando-dijo-nuestro bando está ya muy debilitado, muchos han muerto y...

-Lo sé, Hermione-dijo Harry-es por eso que necesitan refuerzos

Como si nunca hubiera estado allí, Ron intervino de pronto

-Ellos saben que nosotros podemos ayudarlos, y todo el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts también, lsod e los últimos cursos.

-De eso exactamente es de lo que se trata, Ron-dijo Harry mientras Ron y Hermione lo miraban sin comprender-Hogwarts sigue en peligro. Los mortífagos se han instaurado en el y controlan a McGongall.

-¿Que los mortífagos se han instaurado en Hogwarts?-gritó Hermione-no podemos consentir eso, Harry. Tenemos que ayudar a la Órden como sea.

-La Órden piensa que no estamos lo suficientemente preparados... Y muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que también podrían ayudar a la Órden tampoco están lo suficientemente preparados...

-No sé a que te refieres con estar preparados, Harry-dijo Ron

-No seas tonto Ron-dijo Hermione cortante-está hablando de los ÉXTASIS, es evidente que muchos de los alumnos dejaron Hogwarts a mitad para enfrascarse en la batalla y no se examinaron de los ÉXTASIS. No podemos trabajar contra las artes oscuras en la Órden del Fénix si nisiquiera hemos terminado nuestros estudios en Hogwarts ¿no es así?

-Exacto-dijo Harry mirando contento a su amiga, no había perdido esa cualidad suya de saberlo todo-tenemos que volver a Hogwarts, y terminar lo que empezamos hace seis años atrás. Cursaremos el séptimo año y nos presentaremos a los ÉXTASIS, y así podremos ayudar a la Órden del Fénix a acabar con los mortífagos que quedan.

-Además, no estaremos solos-dedujo Hermione-habrá muchos con nosotros ¿no es así? Dean Thomas, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Katie...

-Si-repuso Ron-y también estará Lavender Brown.

Como si la hubiera insultado, Hermione arrugó la expresión y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Ron, que se encogió de hombros.

Harry carraspeó y miró mejor a su amiga, arqueando las cejas y diciendo

-Caramba, Hermione ¿has bajado a la cocina sin sujetador?

Hermione rápidamente bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que lo que Harry decía era cierto, se puso muy colorada y rápidamente llevó las manos a sus pechos tratando de evitar que se transparentaran. Harry se estaba riendo, pero Ron se había puesto muy serio y colorado, y con un rápido "nos vemos luego" subió de nuevo a su habitación.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina. "¿Para qué demonios había bajado Ronald a la cocina si se había vuelto a ir con las mismas?" Hermione había guardado la esperanza de que el chico y ella hablarían antes de que todos se despertaran, pero el ya se había marchado y sin dar ninguna explicación.

-Hey, Herm-dijo Harry acercándose-¿Qué os pasa a ti y a Ron? Cuando he llegado estábais muy raros.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que me estará evitando

-Últimamente está muy raro, creeme-dijo Harry para tranquilizarla-bueno, voy a volver a la habitación, Hermione, simplemente me había desvelado y estaba dando una vuelta. Buenos días.

Hermione se quedó sola en la cocina. Ya no tenía hambre ni ganas de tomarse el zumo de calabaza, que desacansaba sano y salvo en el suelo gracias al hechizo de Harry. Pensó en Ron, y en lo mucho que se había alterado al verlo bajar en pijama, recién levantado. La verdad es que le encantaba verlo recién levantado, con esa cara de sueño y el pelo despeinado. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que el chico era muy caluroso para dormir y dormía con camisetas de tirantes con las que enseñaba sus brazos, que ya no eran los de un niño, sino que se habían puesto fuertes... Además, hoy Hermone había visto una cosa en la que nunca se había fijado: cuando Ron se levantaba, su entrepierna parecía estar más grande, como si estuviera hacia fuera... Hermione sabía que esas cosas les pasaban a los chicos al despertarse, pero pensar eso de Ron la hacía perder la cabeza, pensar que el también era un hombre, que el tenía una sexualidad, y era joven y enérgico... Lo deseaba tanto...

De pronto un pensamiento interrumpió su fantasía "y también estará Lavender Brown". Ron había dicho eso unos minutos atrás. Lo había dicho y había tenido toda la intención de decirlo. Hermione interpretó que el muchacho dijo eso para herir a Hermione, y para que se diera cuenta de que el beso que se habían dado no significó nada para el. "Si me hubiera querido decir algo, me lo hubeira dicho, y no hubiera hablado ni mucho menos acerca de Lavender"

Hogwarts empezaría en unas pocas semanas, y Hermione iba a volver para conseguir acabar su formación y poder luchar en el bando de la Órden. Iba a volver y tendría que volver a verle la cara a Lavender Brown, y tendría que volver a ver como Ron se le escapaba de las manos... Lo único que podía hacer para llamar su atención sería tener las peleas que siempre tenía con el, eso era lo único que los mantenía unidos... Hermione abandonó este útlimo pensamiento limpiando una lágrima que le caía por el rostro.

Mientras tanto, Ron estaba en su cama arrepintiéndose de haber pronunciado el nombre de Lavender allí abajo. Ni siquiera comprendía bien por qué lo había hecho, simplemente se había acordado de que ella existía y la había mencionado, sin darse cuenta de que Hermione podría molestarse. Pero al fin y al cabo, le agradaba la idea de que Hermione se pudiera poner celosa de Lavender, le parecía tan adorable... "¿Cuándo dará el primer paso y se atreverá a mencionarme lo que pasó en la Cámara Secreta?" "Quizá lo olvidara...".


	3. Capítulo 3: En el tren

Pasaron varios incómodos días en los que ni Ron ni Hermione se atrevieron a dirigirse una palabra sin que Harry estuviera delante. Evitaban cada momento en los que se quedaban a solas, en los que el chico aprovechaba para salir huyendo acobardado y Hermione para darse media vuelta y esperar a que Ron dijera algo... Pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, pensando en que sería el otro quien diera el primer paso.

El verano se acabó, y se acercaba el momento en el que los chicos volverían a Hogwarts para terminar lo que habían empezado años antes y para pasar sus ÉXTASIS. Estaban decididos a formar parte de la Órden del Fénix. Cuando ya todas las maletas estaban empaquetadas en el salón, el padre de Ron se dirigió a los muchachos muy seriamente, y en especial mirando a Hermione.

-Sabéis lo que está pasando en Hogwarts, los mortífagos siguen ahí a pesar de que la nueva directora es la señora McGonagall. Han dicho que permitirán a hijos de muggle estudiar de momento, pero que todo va a cambiar y se tomarán medidas contra ello-dijo mirando a Hermione, que asintió con la cabeza firmemente mientras Ron la miraba de reojo, preocupado por ella-Hermione, puede que te encuentres con dificultades en Hogwarts, quizá los mortífagos traten de perjudicarte, tienes que ser fuerte.

-Nadie le va a poner una mano encima-soltó Ron de pronto para la sorpresa de todos, con lo que Hermione se puso muy colorada.

-No necesito que me defiendas-le espetó la muchacha, aun enfadad por lo que había pasado estos útlimos días-puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Ron bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros agachándose para llevar sus maletas a la puera al igual que Hermione, Harry y Ginny.

-Portaos bien-dijo Molly mientras los cuatro abandonaban La Madriguera y tomaban el coche volador del padre de Ronald, que había sido reparado después de su enfrentamiento años atrás con el sauce boxeador.

De camino a la estación, ninguno de los que estaban montados en el coche dijo una palabra. A Hermione le tocó sentarse justo al lado de Ron, para su mayor nerviosismo, y salió disparada del coche en cuanto pisaron tierra. Sin embargo, en el tren no corrió la misma suerte.

Todos tomaron los vagones poco a poco y Harry Ron y Hermione tomaron los tres solos, como solían hacer, uno de los vagones.

A la mitad del trayecto, el tren se paró de golpe y Harry miró a sus amigos preocupado.

-Creo que voy a salir a ver que ha pasado

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera replicar nada, Harry ya había salido por la puerta del vagón dejándolos nuevamente solos. Ron se levantó rápidamente para seguirlo, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta del vagón, esta se había quedado totalmente cerrada. Ron forcejeó por unos instantes con la cerradura pero la puerta no se movió.

-¿Qué diablos haces?-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a el por primera vez en muchos días

-La puerta se ha bloqueado-respondió Ron secamente

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ron?-dijo Hermione sin terminarb de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y empujó a Ron con violencia para que se apartara de la cerradura. Apuntando a la manivela, susurró "alohomora" pero nada ocurrió.

Una sombra negra apareció al otro lado de la puerta del vagón, y ésta se abrió con un sonido sordo. Un mortífago enmascarado apareció justo al otro lado del umbral, mirando directamente a Hermione. Ron actuó como un autómata, y cogió a Hermione por la cintura con rapidez, situándola justo detrás suya, interponiéndose entre el mortífago y Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres?-le soltó Ron

-Estamos revisando el tren-respondió el otro acercándose un poco para ver por encima del hombro de Ron a la temblorosa Hermione

En un acto reflejo, Ron llevó sus manos acia atrás y rodeó a la muchacha tratando de protegerla.

-No podréis salir hasta que no terminemos de revisar todos los vagones-continuó el mortífago, cerrando de nuevo la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione y ron suspiraron al unísono aliviados de que aquel hombre se hubiera marchado, pero sin darse cuenta aún permanecían en la extraña postura que se habían quedado, Ron con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás, rodeando el cuerpo de Hermione. Ambos sabían que ya no tenía sentido conservar esa postura, pero ninguno de los dos se movió ni un centímetro. Ron apretó un poco los dedos alrededor de ella, lo suficiente para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que no pensaba moverse, y ésta apoyó la cabeza suavemente en la espalda de Ron, quedándose ahí de pie.

Permanecieron durante algunos segundos en aquella postura, alargando el momento todo lo que podían, entonces Ron se dio la vuelta y la miró muy seriamente.

-No deberías de haber venido-le dijo sin venir a cuento-a Hogwarts.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y lo miró mientras decía:

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Es peligroso para ti-respondió el-ya lo has visto, están controlando a los hijos de muggles como tu, y estás en peligro. Te puede pasar algo.

-Necesito sacarme los exámenes adelante, y formar parte de la Órden

-Tampoco debes formar parte de la Órden, Hermione-dijo Ron, casi en una súplica-eso también es peligroso para ti.

-¿Y tú me vas a decir lo que es peligroso para mi? Llevo toda la vida haciendo cosas peligrosas para ayudar a Harry, y ahora no vas a decirme lo que debo de hacer o lo que no debo de hacer-dijo Hermione seriamente.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor-dijo Ron, apretando sin querer las muñecas de hermione con sus puños.

Hermione se dio cuenta del contacto que estaba haciendo Ron con sus muñecas y miró hacia abajo avergonzada.

-Quieres que me vaya para que no te controle este año, y hagas todas las gilipolleces que quieres hacer. Debes de saber que yo no te voy a impeedir hacer nada, haz lo que te de la gana, yo solo he venido a estudiar y a aprobar los ÉXTASIS.

-¿A qué te estás refiriendo, Hermione?-dijo Ron

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me estoy refiriendo-respondió Hermone-quieres que no esté controlandote todo el día para poder estar libremente con Lavender por ahí. Me di cuenta el otro día. Tienes que saber que me da absolutamente igual lo que hagas con tu vida, Ronald Weasley, simplemente déjame vivir la mía y no actúes como si fueras mi padre.

Ron apretó aun más las manos alrededor de las muñecas de Hermione.

-Me preocupo por ti-dijo Ron acercándose, tratando de imponer más a la muchacha

La respiración de Hermione se entrecortaba a medida que Ron se acercaba. Podía oler su aliento, que la hipnotizaba y la hacía débil. Pero no podía fallar ahora.

-Voy a ir a Hogwarts-dijo Hermione como sentencia, tratando de evitar los ojos de Ron, que la miraban con una mezcla de fiereza y dulzura-Y si me pasa algo malo...-comenzó a decir Hermione, pero no pudo terminar porque Ron la había hecho levantar los brazos y los había puesto contra el cristal del vagón, dejandola entre Ron y la pared. Ron se acercó aun más, divertido, notando el efecto que causaba en la chica.

-No te pongas en peligro-susurró Ron, pues esatba lo bastante cerca como para que ella pudiera oirlo.

Hermione no pudo más. Sabía que si hacía lo que iba a hacer a continuación, algo iba a pasar, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas para controlarlo, así que, con una sonrisa picarona, respondió

-¿Y qué pasa si me pongo en peligro?

Tal y como Hermione pensó, ninguo de los dos se pudo controlar en aquel momento, y las manos de Ron se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de las muñecas de Hermione, que seguían aprisionadas contra el cristal del vagón, mientras el chico se avalanzó sobre ella besandola con ansiedad, como si necesitara ese beso para respirar. Como quien come después de pasar una semana en ayunas. Casi se estaban deborando. Hermione besó el cuello de Ron, sus mejillas, y Ron hacía lo mismo, teniéndola allí, entre sus brazos, tan débil... La soltó suavemente y la acercó hacia el, mientras lamía su cuello lentamente y la enroscaba en su pecho.

-Si te pones en peligro-dijo Ron respondiendo ahora a su pregunta-me muero.


	4. Capítulo 4: Un vagón para sangre sucias

Ron continuaba teniendo a Hermione acorralada contra las cristaleras del expreso de Hogwarts. El tren aún estaba parado, por lo que los muchachos pensaban que aún estarían revisando los vagones.

Los dos jóvenes seguían besándose apasionadamente. De vez en cuando se interrumpían para dedicarse largas miradas, pero no aguantaban más y volvían a besarse, sin hablar, sin pronunciar una palabra, porque no era necesario decir nada: ambos sabían que estaban esperando ese momento.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?-soltó Hermione tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Quería que tú lo hicieras-reconoció Ron, alzando a Hermione un poco y sujetándola fuerte, de forma que no se cayera, y siguió dándole suaves besos por toda la cara.

Hermione rio, y miró a Ron fijamente. Lo vio ahí, frente a ella y sosteniéndola con fuerza, la miraba con aquellos ojos de enamorado... Pero había algo más en el fondo de sus ojos, algo que no era solamente ese loco amor que ambos sentían, había fuego más allá de sus ojos, que la miraban con... ¿Deseo?. Las pupilas de Ron se movían frenéticas grabando cada movimiento de Hermione, cada rincón de sus labios, que besaba una y otra vez. Cada vez estaban más cerca, y Ron dejó el peso de su cuerpo caer sobre Hermione, aplastándola suavemente. El caluroso cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre Hermione la hizo estremecerse. Notaba su pecho aplastánole los senos, que se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo como consecuencia de la emoción, y notaba sus piernas, enlazándose contra las de ella, la entrepierna de Ron, tan cerca de la suya, notaba el calor de la zona... Y el chico cada vez estaba más cerca.

Por su parte Ron era consciente de la presión que hacía el pecho de Hermione contra el suyo, notaba como la chica respiraba agitadamente, cada vez más conforme él se acercaba más a ella, estaba prácticamente aplastándola, pero parecía que a ella le gustaba más conforme estaban más cerca. Sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer para poner aun más nerviosa a Hermione... Se acercó aun más a ella, hizo presión con su pierna, que estaba justo en la entre pierna de ella.

Hermione agarró a Ron suavemente del cabello cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho hacía un rato que no la besaba simplemente. Hacía un rato que el muchacho había estado acercándose más de la cuenta, tocando sin miedos... Hermione nunca habiá imaginado a ron en esa faceta tan masculina. Siempre había pensado en el como algo dulce, al que quería. Pero ahora era todo un hombre, más bien una fiera que deseaba no solo amarla, sino deborarla y poseerla. La forma en que las rudas manos de ron agarraban su cintura, firmemente, sin dejar a Hermione la más mínima posibilidad de moverse... La muchacha lamió con suavidad el labio de Ron, y esto hizo al chico enloquecer, que pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría contenerse.

La chica seguía dando pequeños lametones al labio de Ron, a medida que el chico iba separándose dolorosamente de ella, haciendo cada vez menos presión sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, separando las manos de ella. Si no lo hacía ya, la deboraría allí mismo, y se sentía mal por eso, por no ser capaz de controlar ese deseo.

-Si sigues haciéndome esas cosas-no voy a poder controlarme-dijo Ron apoyando su frente contra la de Hermione, con una mirada de súplica.

Pero Hermione hacía rato que ya no podía parar. Sería Ron quien tendriá que detener a la muchacha. Suavemente sujetó sus hombros, y alejó los labios de la muchacha de los suyos, que se quedaron en mitad de lanzar un último beso.

Hermione iba a hacer el amago de besarlo de nuevo cuando de pronto el vagón se abrió, y apareció al otro lado de la puerta el mismo hombre que antes, trayendo a Harry cogido del brazo. Harry miró la escena extrañado en un principio, pero sonrió finalmente. El mortífago no sonrió.

-Ven conmigo-dijo mirando a Hermione claramente.

De nuevo, Ron se dio la vuelta y se puso ante Hermione, pero la muchacha lo apartó a un lado y dio la cara.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Ven conmigo-repitió de nuevo el mortífago-se ha acordado dejar a todos los sangre sucia en un mismo vagón.

Hermione notó a Ron tensarse detrás de ella, todos sus músculos se encogieron, y para evitar que el muchacho hiciera una locura, Hermione acompañó al mortífago en silencio. Antes de que Ron pudiera correr detrás de ella, Hermione había lanzado un hechizo Fermaportus a la puerta del vagón para que ni Ron ni Harry pudieran ir detrás de ella. Le dedicó una úlima mirada a Ron antes de desaparecer en los pasillos del tren.

Durante el resto del trayecto Ron estuvo con los nervios de punta, y se maldijo a si mismo por no haber hecho algo para evitar que se llevaran a Hermione. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado bien los pocos segundos que tuvo para estar a solas con Hermione. Quizá pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que tuvieran de nuevo la oportunidad de estar solos. Ron pudo contarle a Harry lo que había pasado, y por qué había estado tan raro estos últimos días.

-Verás-comenzó Ron rascándose la cabeza-no es todo como tu piensas, no es solo que esté loco por ella...

-Estás enamorado de ella-continuó Harry-¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?

Ron rió

-Por supuesto, tío-admitió-sino no haría todas las tonterías que hago por esa chica, pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que hay algo que no puedo controlar... Desde hace tiempo, de hecho, seguro que a ti también te pasa a menudo...

Harry arqueó una ceja. Ron arqueó otra. Los dos rieron a carcajadas.

-Me da que hay algo dentro de ti que se muere por salir Ron-dijo Harry entre risas

-Y que lo digas, amigo-reconoció el pelirrojo-pero no me malinterpretes, no pienso así de Hermione-dijo Ron poniéndose ahora serio-en realidad me sienta fatal pensar esas cosas sobre ella, pero es que me pongo fatal cuando estoy cerca de Hermione. Es como si me pusiera loco, no puedo controlarme, quiero acorralarla contra una pared y desnudarla, en serio.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, nunca me he imaginado a Hermione en esa faceta-reconoció-pero visto así, parece bastante tentador.

Ron fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

-Era broma...-dijo Harry tratando de liberar la tensión que se acababa de formar-¿entonces qué? ¿piensas así de Hermione o no?

-Por supuesto que si, me vuelve loco, con que tan solo me preste un poco de atención ya estoy... ya me entiendes, ya me animo... ahí abajo...

-Vaya, Ron, no sabía que estabas tan necesitado-dijo Harry

-Venga ya, Harry-dijo Ron-seguro que tu estás igual que yo por alguien, solo que no me lo piensas decir.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Pensó en Ginny. No le diría nada a Ron, no aún.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema

-Solamente nos hemos besado... No creo que deba de hacer nada más... Simplemente me aguantaré, toda la vida si hace falta. Creo que no sería capaz de hacerle a Hermione todas las guarrerías que se me pasan por la mente, ella es demasiado pura...

-Quizá ella simplemente está deseando que la malinfluencies... ya me entiendes-dijo Harry gracioso.

-Todo se verá-respondió Ron mirando nuevamente por el cristal, preguntándose donde estaría Hermione, y cuanto faltaría para volverla a ver.


	5. Capítulo 5: Prohibido

En el discurso de apertura de este nuevo año, tras las palabras de la nueva directora McGonagall, se alzó en pie uno de los mortífagos que habían ocupado un puesto en Hogwarts. Dijo en voz alta y clara.

-Como sabeis, no todo acabó con la muerte de Voldemort. Sus seguidores seguimos aquí y deseamos continuar con su forma de actuar y pensar, pero dándole algunas oportunidades a los sangre sucia. Ya que son demasiados que tardaríamos demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo en matarlos a todos como era el deseo del señor tenebroso. Lo que haremos será dejarles su oportunidad para estudiar magia y que nos sean útiles, pero con varias condiciones. Al terminar de cursar sus estudios en Hogwarts, los sangre sucia no podrán optar a ningún puesto de trabajo en el ministerio, ni en la educación, así como tampoco podrán tener la libertad para montar ningún negocio propio. Esto quiere decir, que todo sangre sucia trabajará para un sangre pura, como su criado, dependiente en su tienda, o cualquier puesto que el sangre pura esté dispuesto a ofrecerle al sangre sucia.

Otro mortífago, tomó ahora la palabra

-En cuanto a lo que afecta al funcionamiento de Hogwarts, las normas han cambiado. Los sangre sucia no podrán relacionarse con los sangre pura. Tendrán su propia zona para dormir dentro de cada sala común, y sus propios pupitres en clase para no tener que sentarse junto a los sangre limpia. En el mismo gran comedor lo estais observando. Todo sangre sucia se encontrará sentado en su propio lugar al fondo de la mesa. Tienen igualmente sus propios lugares en las bibliotecas, salas comunes, invernaderos, e incluso sus propios baños. Todo esto para que no se relacionen las sangres. De manera que queda total y extrictamente prohibida cualquier relación de amistad, amor o compañerismo entre sangres limpias y sucias, al no ser que un sangre limpia haya contratado a un sangre sucia para que le haga los deberes, la cama, etc.

Un enorme murmullo se extendió por todo el gran salón. Ron levantó la cabeza alarmado desde su sitio, pues no había visto a Hermione desde lo ocurrido en el tren. Con horror descubrió que al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los platos no habían sido rellenados con comidas deliciosas como los suyos, se encontraba Hermione rodeada de más compañeros de su casa, todos ellos hijos de muggles. En la distancia, Hermione reconoció su mirada y le dedicó una mirada preocupada. A Ron se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensar en que Hermione lo tuviera que pasar mal.

En cuanto la apertura del nuevo curso hubo terimnado, Ron guardó en una bolsa un plato de cada una de las comidas que se les habían servido en el Gran Salón y corrió hacia la sala común. Allí encontró a Hermione sentada en una esquina, en una pequeña mesa con sillas que al parecer habían habilitado para los sangre sucia. En varias esquinas de la sala común se habían instalado una especie de gárgolas, que al parecer actuaban como alarmas en el caso de que sangres sucias y sangres limpias interactuaran de alguna manera que fuera cariñosa.

Ron corrió hacia una estanteria y sacó un libro rápidamente, notando como los ojos de Hermione lo seguían a lo largo de toda la sala común. Sacó un trozo de papel y garabateó una cosa en el. Rápidamente dejó caer el libro encima de la mesa de los sangre sucia, donde le dedicó una larga mirada a Hermione.

Tan pronto como Ron se dio la vuelta, Hermione agarró el libro y leyó la nota que asomaba por una de las páginas

_Te veo en las escaleras de los dormitorios masculinos esta medianoche, preciosa. R.W._

Hermione sonrió y arrancó la nota, guardándola en el bolsillo de su túnica.

A las doce en punto Hermione había bajado las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas con una bonita falda y estaba apoyada en las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos, cuando Ron bajó rascándose la nuca. Llevaba puesta la camisea del uniforme, pero tenía desabrochados los botones de arriba con lo que asomaba el pecho. Además, la llevaba a medias media por los pantalones, con algunos trozos por fuera. Aquel aspecto tan desordenado le daba un aire de lo más sexy. Hermione lo miró con miedo y se mordió el labio.

-No podemos hacer esto-susurró la chica-no te acerques ni un centímetro más a mi.

-¿Por qué no podemos hacer esto?-dijo Ron parando su descenso por las escaleras por un momento

-Las gárgolas que han puesto en la sala común nos estarán mirando-informó la chica

-Ya he pensado en eso-respondió Ron-en esta misma escalera no llegan ninguno de los ojos de las gárgolas. Tampoco llegan en aquel sofá que he movido en aquella esquina, junto a la chimenea.

Hermione se percató de que Ron había arrastrado aquel sofá hasta ese lado y sonrió.

-Si me sonríes de esa forma voy a tener que besarte-dijo Ron

Hermione sonrió.

Ron bajó los escalones que los separaban y agarró a Hermione del pelo con suavidad, para acercarle su cara a la de el, y besarla con deseo. Estuvieron besándose varios minutos hasta que Ron no pudo más.

-Hermione...-susurraba el chico-para... no me beses así...-rogaba.

Cuanto más se quejaba, Hermione movía su lengua con más pasión alrededor de la lengua de Ron. La notaba tan caliente y húmeda, se enroscaba con ella... El aliento del pelirrojo la volvía loca...

-Para...-susurró el chico apartándola un poco de el-no lo entiendes Hermione. Puedo estar aquí contigo en las escaleras, y besarte, pero si haces todas esas cosas yo...

-¿Tu que?-quiso saber Hermione

-Pues que... Hermione tu me gustas mucho y ya sabes que yo soy un hombre, al fin y al cabo...-comenzó Ron, pero Hermione le tapó los labios con el dedo.

-Ya lo sé-respondió la chica-y yo soy una mujer ¿Qué te creías? Ron, ni te haces una idea de lo repugnante que soy, soy horrible.

-¿Por qué dices algo como eso?-dijo Ron alterado-no eres horible

-No sabes la de cosas que pueden pasar por mi mente... soy horrible, pienso en ti, pero...-Hermione no sabía como explicarse-pero en una forma en la que no debería de pensar... Soy horrible-repitió Hermione una vez más.

Ron rompió la distancia que había formado entre ellos, ya le daba igual, Hermione se estaba culpando a sí misma por una cosa de la que Ron también pecaba.

-¿Te parece que esto es algo de lo que avergonzarse?-dijo Ron, besándola, y suavemente fue subiendo sus manos desde la cintura de la chica, hasta sus pechos, firmes y redondos, y fue haciendo suaves círculos a su alrededor.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y suspiró, ruborizada.

-¿Te crees que yo no pienso igual que tu, incluso peor?-seguía diciendole Ron al oído mientras tocaba sus senos con suavidad, pues sabía que las chicas a menudo sentían dolor en el pecho.

-Yo... yo pienso cosas muy feas, Ron-insistía Hermione

-Yo sueño contigo...

-Te deseo...-confesó Hermione al no poder controlar el tacto que hacía el chico con sus pechos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente conscientes de que si no se detenían en aquel mismo instante no podrían parar. Sin embargo, un sonido que provenía del dormitorio masculino les hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente, Hermione se apartó de Ron y salió a la sala común. Ron la siguió sin saber bien que hacer. Dean Thomas bajó las escaleras y encontró a Ron y a Hermione mirándose. Rápidamente, Hermione pensó en algo que decir.

-Si Ron-dijo ella-tendré todos tus deberes hechos mañana por la mañana-trabajaré para ti este año, como sangre sucia que soy, te debo mis servicios.

Ron no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Una vez más, Hermione era demasiado lista e iba siempre dos pasos más alante que Ron. Sin que Dean se diera cuenta, Hermione le guiñó un ojo a Ron, y éste le siguió la corriente.

-Así me gusta-dijo Ron en el tono más autoritario que pudo-y quiero que los hagas con buena letras. Mañana te mandaré más tareas, quizá que me hagas un poco de poció para dormir. Dean, por favor, déjame a solas con la sangre sucia, tengo que tratar unos asuntos con ella.

Dean, sin comprnder muy bien lo que acababa de ver, volvió arriba.

-¿Qué acabamos de hacer Hermione?-preguntó Ron aun sin comprender

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos pillen, Ron-dijo Hermione-esto solo puede saberlo Harry. Nadie de la casa se puede dar cuenta, o estamos en peligro de que se chiven. Tu y yo podríamos morir si se enteran de que estamos atentando contra los mortífagos y sus deseos.

-Esto será nuestro secreto-dijo Ron-buscaré un lugar en el que podamos estar sin necesidad de escondernos, ya lo verás.

Hermione sonrió.

Ron se dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación.


	6. Capítulo 6: Tensión Mucha tensión

Antes de dar paso al nuevo capítulo, quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que están dejando Reviews y que están añadiendo la historia a favoritos… ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Me animáis a seguir escribiendo, y tranquilos, que no os dejaré con ganas de más.

**CAPÍTULO 6: TENSIÓN… MUCHA TENSIÓN**

Ron pasó la noche en vela pensando en el momento que habían vivido Hermione y el horas antes en las escaleras... Ella le había confesado que lo deseaba, pero Ron no podía estar totalmente seguro de que la chica se refiriera a que lo deseara del todo... Tal como el la deseaba a ella, sin medida. El la quería toda, todo su cuerpo para el, quería hacerle de todo... No estaba seguro de si Hermione entendía que el quería hacer eso. Se pasó las manos por la cara, y sus manos tenían el olor del cabello de Hermione, al que habían estado aferrándose anteriormente. Ron recreó la cara de Hermione en su memoria, sus perfectas formas... Su cuerpo, bajo el uniforme de Hogwarts. Aun recordaba como le gustaba en el tercer año, cuando asomaba el giratiempo por los botones de la camisa y Ron podía ver algo del escote de la muchacha, lo volvía loco...

Y la falda de Hermione, también le encantaba, cuando la chica se daba la vuelta para buscar algún libro alto en las estanterías de la biblioteca, y podía ver su trasero tan atractivo y perfecto, era lo mejor de ir a la biblioteca con Hermione.

Adoraba cuando se enfadaba, y cuando le pegaba, parecía tan inocente, y eso lo hacía enloquecer aun más. Sin darse cuenta, Ron ya estaba excitado otra vez pero en aquella ocasión no deslizó su mano por debajo de la ropa interior para tocarse, sino que prefirió quedarse así, y reservar toda la pasión que tenía acumulada para Hermione. Porque cuando pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos, pero tenerla de verdad, la muchacha no lo iba a olvidar jamás.

Al día siguiente, Ron y Hermione se encontraron con ojeras en la puerta de la clase de Historia de la Magia. Por suerte para ellos, el profesor de Historia de la Magia no era un mortífago, y la única excepción que hizo en su clase fue hacer que los sangre sucia tuvieran que sentarse al fondo del aula. Con una triste mirada Ron despidió a Hermione que se sentó, por primera vez en su vida, en un lugar que no fuera la primera fila de clase. Aquel dia vieron algo muy importante en la historia de la magia, que es el funcionamiento de los pensaderos, y los pensamientos que se guardan en ellos, pues sin los pensaderos muchas partes de la historia de la magia serían desconocidas. Les enseñaron como sacar su propio pensamiento o recuerdo de su interior, y fueron haciendo una fila para que uno a uno fuera sacando un pensamiento al azar. Cuando fue el turno de Ron cruzó los dedos para concentrarse y apartar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera de Hermione, sin embargo, cuando se puso la varita en la frente para extraer el recuerdo, aquel momento en el que la chica le tocó la mano accidentalmente, cuando Harry estuvo a punto de ser atacado por el hipogrifo en el tercer año, acudió a su mente. Cuando toda la clase pudo ver el recuerdo de Ronald, se giraron estrepitosamente para mirar a Hermione, que escondía su mirada tras el libo avergonzada. Al llegar el turno de Hermione, la situación fue aún peor. Recordó aquel momento en el que Draco Malfoy la había llamado Sangre Sucia, y Ron sacó su varita para lanzar un tragababosas contra el. Aquel momento llamó la especial atención de todos los Slytherin, quien pronto se quejaron del recuerdo que había escogido Hermione.

-Ese recuerdo va contra las nuevas normas del colegio-dijo una muchacha de pelo negro-se supone que Draco hizo lo correcto al llamar sangre sucia a la señorita Granger.

El profesor de historia de la magia suspiró y acabó la clase. Hermione tuvo que hacerle frente a un par de insultos por parte de los Slytherin. Al salir al pasillo, vio a todos los Gryffindor reunidos alrededor de una escalera. Ella no podía acercarse a ellos, a los Gryffindor que habían sido sus amigos desde que tenían 11 años, porque ahora le estaba prohibido. Allí estaban todos, Parvati, Padma, Ginny, Dean, Neville... Y ella simplemente se tenía que quedar alejada de ellos por ser una sangre sucia. Reprimió una lágrima porque vio que Ron se acercaba por el pasillo y no quiso que el la viera llorar.

La siguiente clase fue con la profesora McGonagall. Por suerte para todos, McGonagall no impuso ninguno de los cambios que los mortígafos habían previsto para Hogwarts alegando que "en su clase ella hacía lo que le pareciera conveniente".

-Por parejas-dijo nada más entrar-sin ningún tipo de distinciones entre sangres.

Como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento, en menos de dos segundos Ron y Hermione estaban uno al lado del otro mriando de reojo alrededor, por si se había notado mucho el entusiasmo con el que ase habían unido.

-Esto ha sido totalmente arbitrario, que conste-dijo Hermione

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, compañera-respondió Ron con una sonrisa que Hermione no logró ver. Aquello de mantenerlo todo en secreto era más emocionante de lo que Ron se había imaginado.

Una vez que la profesora explicó lo que había que hacer, Hermione se giró hacia Ron muy seriamente y lo miró a la cara.

-Empieza tu ¿a qué esperas?

Ron suspiró y la miró

-Sinceramente, no he escuchado ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho McGonagall

-Como me imaginaba-dijo Hermione fulminando a ron con la mirada como de costumbre-a ver... se supone que tienes que tranformar esa mesa que hay allí en mi-dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y cómo se supone que tengo que hacer eso?-preguntó Ron alzando la voz

-Imaginando mis proporciones y plasmándolas en esa mesa-dijo Hermone como si la cosa pareciera tan simple

-Podéis tocar al compañero-intervino McGonagall metiendose en medio de la conversación-si eso va a servir de ayuda para poder formar mejor la imagen de tu pareja.

Ron sonrió con malicia.

-Temía que McGonagall propusiera algo como esto-dijo Hermione-ni se te ocurra Ronald, ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima...-había comenzado a decir Hermione, pero Ron ya había colocado sus manos ene los hombros de la chica, y había comenzao a bajar, con los ojos cerrados-¿Qué demonios haces Ronald Weasley?-dijo Hermione fingiendo enfado, aunque estaba más que encantada del contacto con Ron.

-Tratar de visualizarte mejor...-dijo Ronald, aunque sabía que no necesitaba tocar a la muchacha para visualizarla a la perfección.-Vale, um...-continuó Ron fingiendo que pensaba-creo que los hombros ya los tengo visualizados, veamos a ver los brazos...-dijo mientras continuaba tocando los brazos de Hermione suavemente, causandole a la muchacha terribles escalofríos-pon los brazos en cruz, Herm, necesito sentir mejor tu silueta para poder hacer una perfecta tranformación-siguió Ron con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo como Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-Ron contrólate...-susurró Hermione mientras el chico ponía las manos en las axilas de la muchacha, muy cerca de sus senos-Ron me estás poniendo muy nerviosa...-susurró de nuevo Hermione

Ron seguía tocándola con una sonrisa en los labios, bajó hasta su cadera y continuó por sus piernas hacia abajo, palpando sus muslos... Cuando ascendió nuevamente, aprovechó para dar una ligera palmadita en el trasero de Hermione, con lo que la muchacha tuvo que reprimir un pequeño grito. Estaba verdaderamente mojada. Notaba como sus piernas estaban temblando a causa de la excitación mientras Ron sguía frotando las piernas de la muchacha arriba y abajo, su abdomen...

De pronto, la respiración de Hermione dejó de ser regular, pues la chica había dejado que su mente volara y estaba imaginando como Ron la desnudaba allí mismo, delante de todos. A consecuencia de este pensamiento la muchacha comenzó a respirar muy rápido, y Ron la miró con los ojos abiertos. Se puso de pie y la abrazó en medio de todos.

-Siento haberte tocado tanto-susurró en su oído-no he sido justo poniéndote así de nerviosa, mírate, estabas a punto de hiperventilar, ha sido muy cruel por mi parte provocarte de esa forma...

Hermione se había aferrado a los brazos de Ron para no caer un poco aturdida por la sensación que tenía ahora mismo en el cuerpo. Necesitaba a Ron.

-Prometo que no te volveré a tocar de esa forma-empezó Ron-a no ser que esté dispuesto a continuar y a dejarte satisfecha.

-¿Dejarme satisfecha?-dijo Hermione arqueando una ceja-¿a qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que si te provoco tanto, no quiero dejarte a medias-respondió Ron-si te altero de esta forma, no me gusta que te quedes con ganas de más. La próxima vez que te toque de esta forma, será para tocarte de verdad.

Hermione sonrió

-No a estado mal que hicieras esto-confesó Hermione-me ha gustado mucho, de verdad. Pero tienes razón en que me has dejado con ganas de más... Y eso no se hace...

Ron se mordió el labio ¿Cómo podía Hermione ser tan cruel y decirle esas cosas ahí en medio?

-No seas mala y no me digas estas cosas aquí, Hermione-dijo Ron

-Tu eres el malo-respondió la chica-tocándome así...

-Te recompensaré-dijo Ron

-Ten por seguro que yo también-respondió Hermione

sin que se dieran cuenta, toda la clase estaba a su alrededor, mirándolos un poco extrañados ya que hacía un rato que estaban abrazados. Harry estaba riéndose entre la multitud, mirando como los dos muchachos sonreían.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo, señor Weasley y señorita Granger?-preguntó McGonagall mirando la escena atónita-creo haberles dicho que no estaba de más tocar un poco al compañero para poder visualizarlo mejor, pero de ahí a estar durante más de tres minutos abrazados creo que hay un gran paso. Déjense de juegos.

Hermione y Ron se soltaron con rapidez y se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro con una mirada cómplice.

-Ronald es un aprovechado profesora-dijo Hermone resuelta-trataba de ver si podía tocar algo más de la cuenta en vez de hacer el ejercicio que nos había mandado.

-Y por lo que veo, tu hacías lo mismo-respondió Ron acusándola, picarón-¿acaso no me estabas abrazando también, listilla?

Hermione apuntó con su varita a la mesa que había junto a ellos y pronunció un hechizo. Al segundo siguiente, la mesa había dejado de tener forma de mesa y ahora era una réplica exacta de Ron Weasley (solo que con el cuello de la camisa desabotonado y los bajos por fuera, como a ella le gustaba).

-Yo no te estaba abrazando-concluyó Hermione-simplemente te visualizaba para hacer bien el hechizo, no es mi culpa que por tu desesperación en encontrar una chica malinterpretes mis actos...

Ron sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, admitiendo su derrota. Hermione era fantástica.


	7. Capítulo 7: El momento esperado

_Al fin el capítulo que creo que tantos estabais esperando… Debo de reconocer que yo también tenía ganas de escribirlo, pero parecía como si el momento adecuado nunca llegara. Por fin ha llegado y sucede, ¡tranquilos, ya podéis leerlo! He tratado de hacer lo mejor que he podido, porque no podéis haceros una idea de lo difícil que resulta describir eso con palabras. Eso es algo que se siente con el cuerpo y es muy difícil de explicar. Pero aun así, espero que os guste. También he de decir que este capítulo es especialmente largo porque era la primera vez y quería explicarla con todo lujo de detalles, así que ya me voy, y os dejo disfrutar… _

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL MOMENTO ESPERADO**

Tan pronto como McGonagall informó de que la clase había acabado, Ron salió corriendo del aula movido por una idea que acababa de tener. Sabía que no podía estar a solas con Hermione en ningún sitio del castillo, casi en ninguno, pero había una esperanza... Solo una. Fue corriendo a buscar a Harry y lo encontró junto a la chimenea en la Sala Común. Estaba leyendo "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".

-Harry-dijo el pelirrojo nada más verlo-necesito tu capa de invisibilidad, es el favor más grande que puedas hacerme.

-Claro-dijo Harry-no hay problema ¿para qué la quieres?

-Se me ha ocurrido una forma de que Herm y yo podamos estar juntos-respondió Ron en voz bajita.

De pronto Harry abrió los ojos de par en par e hizo una mueca.

-No me querrás decir que... Vais a usar mi capa para meteros mano debajo de ella ¿no?-dijo Harry

Ron soltó una carcajada

-Eso quizá en otra ocasión, tío-replicó Ron-pero esta vez es para llevarla a un sitio, ya se donde podemos...

-¿Dónde podéis qué?-inquirió Harry gracioso

-Cállate Harry, estoy muy nervioso, déjame la maldita capa y no te rías más de mi.

Ambos subieron hasta las habitaciones masculinas donde Harry le dejó la capa a Ron, pero antes de que el pelirrojo de marchara, Harry quiso decirle algo.

-¿Ya sabes que les duele la primera vez, no?-preguntó Harry

-¿Acaso ya lo has hecho?-quiso saber Ron

-Sabes que no-respondió Harry-te lo habría contado, pero eso es lo que dicen, que les duele.

-Tranquilo, Harry-dijo Ron resuelto-le voy a dar tanto placer a Hermione que se le va a olvidar por completo el dolor

Harry rió a carcajadas

-Al fin y al cabo, yo te la he visto, machote-dijo Harry-y no la tienes nada mal...

Ron se puso colorado como su cabello

-No digas eso, estoy nerviosísimo, espero estar a la altura y que le guste...

-Claro que le va a gustar-dijo Harry-seguro que eres un crack en la cama, pero recuerda que luego me lo vas a tener que contar todo con pelos y señales.

-Trato hecho-respondió Ron-gracias por la capa.

Tan pronto como le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Harry, Ron bajó corriendo las escaleras que daban a la sala común y se cubrió con la capa, dispuesto a buscar enfurecidamente a Hermione en cualquier parte del castillo. La descubrió donde suponía que estaría, en la biblioteca. Estaba sentada en uno de los lugares reservados para sangre sucias, y antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer, observó lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Al parecer, estaba escribiendo algo sobre un pergamino, pero si Ron fijaba más la vista por encima del hombro de la muchacha, hacía tiempo que Hermione había dejado de prestarle atención a lo que estaba escribiendo, porque había comenzado a hacer un gracioso dibujito en el que aparecía el besándole el cuello a ella, mientras ella sostenía su espalda. Aquel dibujo hizo que Ron perdiera la cabeza, así que sin pensarlo, extendió las manos suavemente hacia alante, y tocó suavemente un pecho de Hermione. La chica alzó la vista asustada, y miró al frente tratando de ver lo que la había tocado. Entonces pareció comprender y sonrió.

"Si eres Ron, apriétame la muñeca" garabateró Hermione en el pergamino. Ron le apretó la muñeca y la muchacha suspiró. Ron siguió acariciando a Hermione a través de la capa de invisibilidad. Se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a tocarle la cintura, bajando por los muslos como había hecho tiempo atrás en la clase de McGonagall. Permaneció ahí, suspirando tras su oreja unos cuantos segundos, y cuando estaba seguro de que nadie podía escucharle, le dijo al oído muy bajito mientras hacía presión en las ingles de la muchacha.

-Quiero desnudarte, arrancarte la ropa, lamerte entera, descargar mi aliento por todo tu cuerpo, besar tus pechos, saborear tu clítoris, y penetrarte hasta que tiembles de placer...-tras decir esto, apretó fuerte las ingles de la chica, sin llegar a tocarle la entrepierna, simplemente muy cerca de la zona, y la muchacha no pudo evitar comenzar a respirar fuerte de nuevo como lo había hecho en la clase de McGonagall y poner los ojos en blanco.

"Me dijiste que no me provocarías de nuevo de esta forma a no ser que estuvieras dispuesto a acabar con lo que empezaste" se las apañó para garabatear Hermione en el papel, aunque con muy mala letra a causa del nerviosismo.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no piense acabar con lo que estoy empezando?-le susurró nuevamente Ron al oído, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Hermione.

Un segundo más tarde, Hermione había desaparecido bajo la capa de invisibilidad que Ron había cubierto por encima de ella. Ambos estaban ahora ahí abajo, en mitad de la biblioteca.

-¿No esperarás que nos quedemos aquí verdad?-preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja

-Ni mucho menos-dijo Ron-nos vamos a otro sitio más especial, ven-dijo mientras le daba la mano y abandonaban juntos la biblioteca.

Ron la llevó apresuradamente por todos los pasillo de Hogwarts, porque apostaba a que la chica ya se había puesto cachonda y no quería que se le pasara para cuando llegaran.

-No tan rápido-se quejaba Hermione-¿a donde me llevas?

Ron se puso un dedo en los labios hasta que se paró en seco ante una pared vacía totalmente. De pronto Hermione abrió la boca de par en par y dejó soltar una pequeña exclamación.

-¡Claro! ¡Qué listo Ron!-dijo Hermione-la sala de los menesteres, o de los mil propósitos...

-Siempre ese tono de sorpresa-respondió el pelirrojo.

El pasillo estaba desierto, y ante ellos apareció una pequeña puerta por la que los dos podían caber perfectamente. Ron alargó el brazo para abrirla y dejó que Hermione pasara primero a su interior. La muchacha suspiró, y cuando Ron cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejó que la capa cayera tras ellos obsrvando mejor la sala.

No tenía más de dos metros cuadrados y el techo tampoco era muy alto, pero las paredes estaban recubiertas por una moqueta lila oscuro que daba un ambiente muy acogedor a la sala. Hacía un especial calor ahí dentro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la colosal cama de matrimonio que había ocupando las 3/4 partes del espacio. Entre la cama y la pared a penas quedaban unos centímetros para que los chicos pudieran andar. La estancia estaba tenuemente ilumnada por varias velas que había colgando de las paredes, que tintineaban. La cama estaba cubierta con sábanas blancas impecables, y había algunos pétalos de rosa espolvoreados por encima.

-Esto es un poco pequeño ¿no crees?-preguntó Ron un tanto decepcionado

-Es perfecto-respondió Hermione.

La chica se giró hacia Ron, y el chico pudo ver que en su cara había un gran pudor e incluso miedo.

-Yo no he hecho esto antes Ronald-comenzó la chica-no quiero decepcionarte, estoy asustada, no sé lo que hay que hacer... Me da miedo.

Ron se acercó a ella y le acarició el pelo. Le levantó la cara del mentón para que lo mirara.

-Déjate llevar, yo te cuido. Estás en mis manos.

Al escuchar esto la muchacha se sintió muy protegida. A Ron le temblaron las manos mientras acercaba a Hermione hacia sí. Nunca habiá hecho esto antes el tampoco, pero había como un instinto en el que le dictaba cada uno de los pasos que debía seguir, como si hubiera nacido para hacerle el amor a Hermione.

Comenzarona besarse, en un principio dulcemente, incluso torpemente sin saber muy bien donde colocar los labios, ni hacia donde mover la lengua. Pero conforme pasaban los segundos Hermione fue relajándose, y dejaba de la lengua de Ron hiciera excursiones hacia su boca, jugando con su lengua. Hermione daba pequeños mordiscos en el labio del muchacho. Poco a poco Ron se fue deshaciendo de la túnica que cubría todo el uniforme de Hermione y de la suya propia. Suavemente y sin que la chica se diera a penas cuenta, colocó una mano en la espalda de Hermione y la empujó hacia la cama, de forma que la chica cayó de espaldas totalmente indepensa, y se quedó mirando hacia arriba, donde Ron la observaba con una sonrisa. Ahí tumbada parecía tan inocente... Aquella idea hizo que Ron se excitara, y Hermione pudo ver desde allí como la entrepierna de Ron comenzaba a tener un tamaño cada vez mayor.

Para provocarla, mientras la chica estaba tumbada, Ron fue quitándose la ropa lentamente, desabrochando su camisa hasta tenerla por completo abierta, entonces se la quitó y dejó su pecho desnudo. El muchacho se había puesto muy fuerte en los útlimos meses, estaba haciéndose todo un hombre. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó, quedándose en bóxer, con lo que Hermione pudo intuir el gran tamaño del pene de Ron, que ya estaba erecto. Ron se arrodilló en la cama, y Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, y nerviosa de pronto, tanto que sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Ron puso sus manos sobre las de ella para evitar que la muchacha temblara y fue gateando lentamente por la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica, la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre Hermione, para que la chica sintiera su cuerpo. Hermione notó el caluroso cuerpo de Ron sobre ella y suspiró, y entonces sintió como la lengua del muchacho se deslizaba por detrás de su oreja, causándole escalofríos. Con sus manos iba acariciándole la barriga, los brazos... las piernas. De pronto el calor se hizo insoportable, todo estaba caliente, las manos de Ron sobre su cuerpo, la lengua del muchacho recorriéndole el cuello... El muchacho la lamía con tanta sensualidad que todo el vello de Hermione se herizó. Notó como sus pezones se ponían de punta bajo el sujetador, y comenzó a sentir que entre sus piernas había comenzado a salir aquel líquido... Nunca había compartido con nadie un momento como aquel ¿Y si a Ron no le gustaba que ella soltara líquido por ahí, y si eso no era normal?

-Estoy mojada...-dijo Hermione insegura

De pronto, las manos de Ron se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de las de Hermione. No estaba seguro de por qué había dicho eso la chica, pero la frase lo había puesto totalmente cachondo. Ya no podía detenerse. Iba a ser suya.

-¿Eso... eso es que te gusta?-preguntó Hermione

-Eso me encanta, que estés mojada... Y vas a estarlo más aun... Mucho más, preciosa-dijo Ron-no quiero que te asustes Hermione, ni que pienses que soy un bestia por ser tan pervertido contigo... Pero me vuelves loco...

-No me asustas...

-Tienes que saber que todo esto lo hago porque te quiero.

-Yo también, te quiero, mucho...

Con esto, Ron separó los labios del cuello de Hermione y se arrodilló encima de ella. Fue poco a poco desabrochando los botones de la blusa de la muchacha, hasta que la chica se quedó con el sostén puesto y Ron se puso más cachondo. Quitó las tupidas medias de las piernas de Hermione, y la falda, y los zapatos... Hasta dejarla totalmente en ropa interior. Hermione era delgada y muy bonita, tenía una piel perfecta... Se moría de ganas por saber como serían los pechos de Hermione, el sexo de Hermione...

Ron fue tocando suavemente el abdómen de la chica, subiendo hasta sus pechos que aún estaba tapados con el sujetador. Hermione notó las manos de Ron posarse sobre sus pechos, sus manos ya no temblaban sino que estaban decididas y deseosas. Notó como fue deslizándolas, suavemente, por debajo del sostén, hasta que las palmas de las manos de Ron tocaron directamente ambos senos de la chica, y esta notó la sudorosa y caliente mano de Ron sobre cada uno de ellos. De Inmediato, sus pezones se endurecieron y Ron dejó las manos quietas, ahí, por unos segundos, notando los duros pezones de Hermione bajo sus palmas y sintiendo que iba a perder la cabeza. Hermione casi no podía respirar y permanecía muy callada, mirando las caras que Ron ponía... Ron sacó las manos y forcejeó unos segundos con el sostén hasta desabrocharlo, y se quedó suavemente puesto sobre los pechos de Hermione.

Hermione se puso muy colorada, y cuando Ron fue quitándolo de encima de ella, los brazos de Hermione se situaron en posición protectora sobre su pecho, para evitar que el muchacho lo mirara fijamente. Con una sonrisa le dijo.

-No tengas vergüenza, me van a encantar... Además ¿Cómo pretendes que los bese si los estás tapando?-dijo Ron

Hermione se quedó asombrada del enorme poder de seducción que estaba teniendo el pelirrojo. Suavemente, Ron la sujetó de los brazos y los llevó con lentitud a ambos lados de la cama, situándolos en cruz, de forma que el pecho de Hermione quedaba totalmente indefenso ante la luz de las velas. Ron se quedó mirandolo asombrado. Las tetas de Hermione eran perfectas, redondas y en su sitio, con pequeños pezones infantiles de color rosado que estaban cada vez más en punta. Ron acercó las manos de nuevo y las colocó encima de ellos, luego las alejó un poco y tocó ambos pezones con los pulgares, de forma totalmente intuitiva sin saber si aquello le gustaría o no a Hermione. Cuando miró la cara de la muchacha, vio que mientras tocaba sus pezones a la vez, Hermione cerraba los ojos y abría la boca de placer.

Hermione notaba ambos dedos de Hermione alrededor de sus pezones, tocándolos, y nunca había sentido algo así. Se dejó llevar y comenzó a respirar muy sonoramente. De pronto, vislumbró que el chico se acercaba lentamente hacia su pecho, con la boca abierta, y sorprendida, recibió un lametón en uno de sus pechos. Ron comenzo a lamer sus pechos frenéticamente, con la lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y mientras lamía uno con la lengua, pasaba el pulgar por encima del otro para que los dos siguieran herizados. Pasaba de chupar uno, a otro, uno y luego el otro, y así durante varios minutos, hasta que la muchacha no solo respiraba muy fuerte sino que había comenzado a soltar pequeños gemidos. Ron estaba como loco, y deslizó suavemente su mano hacia la entrepierna de Hermione, descubriendo que todas las braguitas de la muchacha estaban mojadas. Comenzó a tocar de forma intuitiva, moviendo dos de sus dedos suavemente sobre el mojado sexo de Hermione.

-Ahora si que te voy a hacer disfrutar, mi amor...-dijo Ron separándose del pezón de Hermione y bajando con la lengua todo el abdómen, hasta que llegó a las braguitas. Quitó las braguitas suavemente y se encontró con el sexo de Hermione. Ya había visto alguno, pero ninguno tan precioso como aquel. Los labios de ahí abajo eran perfectos, y se movían hacia dentro y fuera, como si estuvieran pidiendo que Ron los calmara. Estaba mojado... Y ese olor a mujer, lo volvía loco.

Extendió su lengua, y comenzó a lamer las ingles de la chica.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, se sentía muy débil e indefensa al tener a Ron con la cabeza entre sus piernas, mostrándole absolutamente todo lo que nunca nadie le había visto, sin dejar ningún secreto para el. Sabía que desde donde Ron estaba situado tendría una visión completa de todo su sexo, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Notaba la lengua de Ron recorriendo sus ingles, y tenía escalofríos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, ansiosas. Notó como poco a poco la lengua de Ron se iba acercando a la zona donde sentía más calor, y Hermione ya estaba totalmente sudando. De pronto, miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron, que tenía la boca semi abierta, y extendió la lengua. En ese mismo momento, la lengua de Ron tocó de lleno el sexo de Hermione y la muchacha gimió en voz alta sorprendida. Ron abrió los ojos fijamente y miró que había una pequeña bolita de piel... Se preguntó que pasaría si la tocaba.

Hermione vio como Ron volvía al ataque, esta vez más decidido, y con la lengua estirada tocó de nuevo el sexo de Hermione, pero esta vez no fue como antes. Todo el cuerpo de Hermione se convulsionó al notar que Ron había tocado de lleno el clítoris de la muchacha.

-¡Ahi!-chilló Hermione como fuera de si-¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Ron supo que había descubierto un buen lugar. Así que siguió lamiendo y lamiendo el clítoris de Hermione como si fuera el mejor caramelo que hubiera probado nunca. Hermione cada vez gemía más fuerte, así que a Ron se le ocurrió meter uno de sus dedos en la vagina de Hermione mientras seguía lamiendo su clítoris. La miró a los ojos. Hermione lo miraba fijamente con la boca abierta mientras el le mentía el dedo, y luego otro, y comenzaba a meterlos y sacarlos con más fuerza. De pronto Hermione sintió que se acumulaba mucho calor ahí abajo, un extraño cosquilleo la recorría por todo su sexo, que cada vez se concentraba más, y la dejaba menos respirar... De pronto, estiró sus brazos y agarró a Ron del cabello, atrayéndolo hacia su clítoris más. Aquello motivó a Ron tanto que lo lamió con más pasión, mientras Hermione soltaba un grito de placer, y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Estaba teniendo un verdadero orgasmo. Un orgasmo fabuloso, toda su cabeza se puso en blanco y únicamente pudo pensar en que no quería que Ron parara. Agarraba cada vez con más fuerza el pelo de Ron para que siguiera lamiendo.

-¡No pares!-gritaba Hermione desesperada-¡Sigue!

Ron estaba como loco, y seguía lamiendo hasta que Hermione dejó caer las piernas rendidas encima de la espalda del muchacho. Entonces, Ron miró a Hermione con una sonrisa pilla, y se comenzó a bajar los calzoncillos. Hermione pronto vió el erecto pene de Ron, que estaba incluso un poco colorado a causa de la sangre que se había acumulado ahí. Inmediatamente después quiso besarlo, y eso hizo. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a besar suavemente la punta del pene de Ron, mientras tocaba sus testículos... Entonces abrió la boca y mirándolo a los ojos se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo, metiéndoselo y sacándoselo de la boca. Estuvo así durante un rato, mientras Ron le acariciaba el cabello y gemía suavemente...

-Sigue... preciosa...-gemía el-lo estás haciendo muy bien mi amor... ¿Quieres saber como se siente al tenerlo dentro?

-Si...-dijo Hermione insegura dejando de chupar

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó Ron empujando a Hermione hasta que quedó boca arriba.

-Un poco... ¿Me dolerá?

-Tranquila-dijo Ron-piensa que no es nada extraño lo que está entrando en ti, soy yo. Una parte de mi que entra en ti. Yo te cuidaré para que no te duela-continuó Ron-ven-dijo mientras la atraía hacia si y se colocaba encima de ella, hasta que sus narices se rozaron-dame las manos-dijo Ron.

Ron agarró las manos de Hermione y las llevó hasta la cabecera, dejándoselas levantadas. Enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y apretó fuerte, a pesar de que con el sudor de ambos las manos se les escurrían.

-Abre las piernas, Hermione-dijo Ron suavemente en la oreja de la chica.

Hermione fue obediente y fue abriendo las piernas. Era increíble el poder que tenía Ron sobre Hermione en la cama, ella hacía todo lo que el le pidiera.

-Voy...-dijo Ron apretandose con fuerza contra Hermione mientras no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Mientras Ron la penetró por primera vez, pudo ver como los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se ponían de pronto coloradas. También notó como los pezones de Hermione se endurecieron de pronto contra su pecho.

-¿Todo bien, amor?-preguntó el chico sin dejar de examinar el rostro de Hermione

-Si...-respondió ella tragando saliva-sigue...

Ron apretó sus manos más fuerte contra las de Hermione, y observó la cara de la chica, que en principio mostraba un poco de dolor, pero conforme Ron iba adaptando el ritmo de sus golpes, iba mejorando...

Unos segundos más tarde, Hermione se mordía los labios con las suaves penetraciones de Ron, y terminó pidiéndole.

-Dame más, Ronald-susurró la chica-quiero que me des todo lo que puedas... Te quiero todo...

-¿Me quieres todo, Herm?-preguntó Ron-me vas a tener todo y más...

Con esto, Ron soltó las manos de la muchacha y la agarró directamente por los hombros, y comenzó a dar empelladas contra ella más fuertes y más rítmicas. La chica comenzó a gemir sin control, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Ron, y Ron con los suyos mirando a Hermione, ambos mirándose, gimiendo. Se perdían en los ojos del otro, mientras se hacían el amor y notaban cada vez más placer, a medida que el ritmo era más constante. Ron fue perdiendo poco a poco el control, y cada vez lo hacía mejor, cada vez estaba más excitado y Hermione lo notaba por la forma de sus ojos, que de vez en cuando se cerraban de placer.

El chico se puso de rodillas en la cama, y se sentó sobre sus gemelos. Puso a la chica encima de el, y la agarró fuerte del trasero mientras la movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo para poder penetrarla. Mientras hacía esto, alargó la boca y comenzó a lamer los pechos de Hermione para endurecer de nuevo sus pezones. La chica se agarró a los hombros de Ron, que estaban sudorosos, para evitar caerse. Tras estar durante un rato en esa postura, Ron cada vez gemía más, y más rápido. La tumbó de nuevo en la cama como en la primera postura, y apoyó sus dos puños sobre la cama, como si estuviera haciendo una flexión. Tomó la postura correcta, y penetró a Hermione como no lo había hecho hasta ahora.

La chica se aferró con fuerza a su pecho, el placer era demasiado grande, tenía que arañar algo, así que comenzó a arañar el pecho de Ron. Ron apretaba los puños contra las sábanas para no apretarlos contra los delicados brazos de su chica y se mordía los labios haciéndole el amor con fuerza.

Hermione volvió a notar ese calentor ahí abajo... Ese cosquilleo en aumento... Sabía que estaba cerca y que iba a volverle a pasar...

-Sigue Ron, sigue haciéndome el amor así-dijo Hermione-voy a tener otro orgasmo... Oh... Creo que ya viene...

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Hermione mientras dio las últimas empelladas. Hermione comenzó a chillar fuera de si, por otro nuevo orgasmo, y al escuchar a la muchacha gemir, Ron le besó los labios con fuerza y dejó salir el orgasmo que se había estado reteniendo, su espalda se arqueó con fuerza, y con una fuerte convulsión, se corrió mientras penetraba a Hermione y la besaba, mientras la chica arañaba el pecho de Ron con furia y lo besaba con ojos abiertos. Siguió haciéndole el amor segundos después de haberse corrido, y la muchacha seguía dando pequeños gemidos.

Un poco más tarde, se dejó caer al lado de Hermione en la cama, y la cubrió con su brazo.

-Eres fantástica-dijo

-Te quiero-respondió Hermione.


	8. Capítulo 8: Problemas

**CAPÍTULO 8: PROBLEMAS**

Hermione dormía plácidamente, bajo el peso de los brazos y las piernas que Ron que se situaban por encima de ella, en una posición protectora. El chico, por primera vez en toda su vida, se despertó antes que Hermione, y aprovechó para quedarse observándola durante algunos minutos. Después no pudo aguantar la tentación y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su cara, y extendió la lengua para lamerle la punta de la nariz.

Los ojos de Hermione se entre abrieron, y pegó un bote de pronto, olvidado por completo que habían pasado la noche juntos, así que dio un pequeño grito. Ron reaccionó abrazándola con fuerza y apretándola a su pecho.

-¡Fiera!-gritó Ron riéndose de ella-¿a donde te crees que vas? no te vas a escapar de mi tan facilmente.

-¿Ah no?-dijo Hermione ahora recordando todo lo que pasó la noche anterior-veamoslo.

Los chicos comenzaron a forcejear en la cama, Hermione trataba de quitarse los brazos de Ron de encima pero el chico era demasiado fuerte. De vez en cuando ella le daba algún mordisco, muy flojito para no hacerle daño. Ron extendió los brazos de Hermione en cruz a ambos lados de la cama y se lanzó encima suya.

-¿Ves?-preguntó el chico-no te puedes escapar de mi.

Hermione rompió la distancia que los separaba y le plantó un beso apasionado, parecido a los que habían estado dándose la noche anterior, y comenzó a morder el labio de Ron. Muy pronto el pelirrojo dejó de tener control de lo que hacía y aflojó la fuerza que estaba haciend osbre los brazos de Hermione, momento que la chica aprovechó para aferrar su varita y gritar un hechizo de cadenas mágicas, que dejaron a Ron con las manos atadas.

-¿Quién gana ahora, eh Weasley?-preguntó Hermione burlona aun manteniendo su varita.

Durante todo este tiempo los chicos habían estado forcejeando bajo las sábanas de la cama, pero ahora que Hermione se había puesto de pie, las sábanas habían dejado de curbrirle el cuerpo.

-Bonito pijama-agregó Ron-muy sugerente...-continuó con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione recordó que no había traído ningún tipo de pijama, estaba totalmente desnuda y aferrando su varita contra Ron. De imediato sus mofletes se pusieron colorados y corrió hacia la cama para taparse con una de las sábanas.

-Venga ya-dijo Ron-no me hagas esto, me has atado, al menos déjame verte, me encanta tu cuerpo...

-No soy una fresca, Ronald-dijo Hermione

-Anoche si me dejaste...

-Digamos que anoche tuviste un poder de convicción realmente eficaz-replicó la chica

Ron se miró las manos atadas y miró a Hermione.

-Creo que la próxima vez también tendré un poder de convicción eficaz, me acabas de dar una genial y morbosa idea, mi amor.

-¿Se puede saber que clarse de idea?-dijo Hermione poniéndose roja, aunque en el fondo estaba deseosa de que Ron se la demostrara.

-Ya la verás, con su debido tiempo...-replicó Ron haciéndose de rogar.

-Ron, ahora debemos de irnos-dijo Hermione poniéndose seria, con esa capacidad para cambiar de temas livianos a serios que solo tenía Hermione-pero no debemos de ser vistos.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos?

-¿Acaso no pensaste en cómo ibamos a salir de aquí cuando me trajiste?-preguntó Hermione atónita.

-Yo simplemente pensé en cómo entrar aquí-dijo Ron-ya, sobre el tema de salir... Pensé que tu aportarías alguna idea.

-Genial, ahora estamos en un buen lío, todos los alumnos están en Hogwarts a estas horas merodeando por los pasillos, es la hora punta, y yo no pienso faltar a ninguna de mis clases los motífagos están encima mía.

-No les dejaré que te pongan una mano encima-replicó Ron

-Yo no te dejaré que hagas nada por mi, no pienso permitir que te arriesgues.

Ron se puso serio

-Está bien-dijo Ron-yo saldré primero, y cuando yo lo haga, tu espera cinco minutos y entonces sales ¿de acuerdo?

-Tengo miedo de que algo salga mal, Ron-reconoció Hermione

-Nada va a salir mal, dijo Ron, que había comenzado a vestirse-tranquila, ya tendremos más noches como esta, de eso me voy a encargar yo.

Cuando Ron terminó de vestirse, antes de abrirl la puerta para marcharse, se inclinó de nuevo en la cama y besó a Hermione con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, y aunque no te lo haya dicho, esta noche ha sid la mejor noche de mi vida. Estás preciosa cuando te acabas de levantar ¿nunca te lo había dicho?

Hermione sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero-y tú eres adorable cuando duermes.

Ron abrió la puerta y desapareció. Hermione permaneció en silencoi unmos minutos y luego comenzó a vestirse lentamente. Descubrió sorprendida que Ron había olvidado ponese la camiseta de interior, y rió recordando lo olvidadizo que era el chicho. Olió la camiseta y se deleitó con el aroma del sudor de Ron, para ella no había un perfume mejor que sudor de aquel chico.

Estaba a medio vestir, cuando de pronto un ruido comenzó a invadir la pequeña salita en la que se encontraba Hermione, como un forcejeo, y ladrillos. Hermione se irguió muy nerviosa y aerrró la varita, aunque sabía que no iba a poder hacer nada si los mortífagos se presentaban allí. tal y como ella temía, eu nos sgundos había ante la puerta tres mortífagos que la miraban con su perioridad, y por encmia del hombro dijeron.

-¿Se puede saber que hace una sangre sucia durmiendo fuera de su área?

-Yo... Yo solo estaba...-comenzó Hermione

-¡Cállate asquerosa!-gritó una mortífaga, apuntándola con la varita y gritando-¡Levicorpus!

Hermione se quedó colgando de los talones en el aire, boca abajo, pero aferraba con fuerza la camiseta de Ron. Sabía que si alguien descubría la camiseta interior del muchacho sabrían que Hermione no pasó la noche sola.

-¿Qué es eso que estás guardando?-preguntó la misma mortífaga desagredable que la había hecho volar por el aire-¿Para qué guardas una camiseta sin llevarla puesta?

Hermoine permanció en silencio, muy nerviosa

-¡Accio camista!-gritó esta vez la mortífaga, arrebatándole a Hermione la camiseta.

-¡No!-gritó Hermione

-¡Silencius!-apuntó la mortífaga contra Hermione, que quedó muda por el hechizo.

-Esta camista no es de chica-observó otro de los mortífagos-¿Qué hacías tu con esta camiseta?

Estaba claro que los mortífagos no pretendían que Hermione respondiera, ya que la habían dejado muda con un hechizo, así que siguieron hablando.

-De manera que has pasado la noche fuera del lugar que te corresponde y acompañada... Descubriremos quien ha sido el traidor que te ha estado acompañando, pero tú pagarás por esto, ya lo creo que pagarás...

Hermione estaba temblando de miedo.

-Además gracias a tí el resto de tus compañeros sangre sucia van a disfrutar de una preciosas restricciones de sus libertades. Nada de salir de los dormitorios más allá de las 7 de la tarde.

-¡Liberacorpus!-gritó otro mortífago haciend que Hermione bajara de nuevo-¡Quietus!-ahora Hermione ya podía hablar-Nos vas a acompañar a las mazmorras, allí recibirás tu merecido por no respetar las nuevas normas.

Hermione comenzó a gritar pero tan pronto como salieron al pasillo la hicieron callar con un hechizo, y con un hechizo Imperius hicieron que la chica caminara a su lado como si nada sospechoso hubiera pasado, para no llamar la atención del resto de alumnos del colegio. Fue liberada en una mazmorra, y atada de las muñecas.

En mitad de la clase de transformación, Ron estaba muy nervioso. No dejaba de mirar a ambos lados de la clase, buscando como loco a su amiga Hermione, pero no había rastros de la muchacha por ningún lado.

-Se supone que Hermione debería de estar aquí hace un rato-le dijo Ron a Harry al oído-le dije que saliera cinco minutos después de mi, y ya ha pasado media hora. Me pregunt si le habrá pasado algo.

-Hermione no es tonta-dijo Harry para tranquilizar a su amigo-seguro que ha sabido apañárselas para salir sin ser vista, simplemente estará en la biblioteca como siempre.

-Dijo que no iba a perderse esta clase, Harry, estoy muy precoupado.

-En cuando salgamos de clase, vamos a buscarla, te lo prometo, además...-la frase de Harry fue interrumpida por un fuerte estrépito proveniente del final de la sala.

Los tres mortífagos que habían pillado a Hermione, interrumpieron la clase de la profesora McGonagall para transmitir un mensaje a los alumnos.

-Con su permiso, Minerva-dijo la mortífaga sin nisiquiera mirar a McGonagall, que puso mala cara. Venimos a informarles de que hoy, a primera hora de la mañanam ha sido descubierta una sangre sucia perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, en la sala de los Menesteres, que al parecer había estado pasando la noche con alguno de sus compañeros.

De pronto, Ron pegó un bote en la silla, y Harry le dio un pisotón.

-Harry, la tienen, ellos han cogido a Hermione, tienen a Hermione, tengo que salir de aquí y ayudarla-dijo Ron atropelladamente.

-Deja que termine de hablar y así por lo menos sabremos donde la tienen.

Ron escuchó con atención y los puños cerrados.

-Nos apena mucho descubrir que a pesar de todas las medidas restrictivas que hemos situado para los sanger sucia, aún así sigan cometiendo este tipo de inmadureces. Es este tipo de cosas las que noes demuestran que no se pueden confiar en ellos. Por eso, a pesar de que hemos intentado integrarlos medianamente en esta escuela, a partir de ahora, las medidas contra los sangre sucia serán más restrictivas, y esto incluye menor horario para estar fuera, y mayor labor del centro, como limpiar aseos y ayudar en el resto del mentenimiento del castillo. Sin excepciones.

Hubo un murmullo general al final de la clase, donde se encontraban sentados todos los sangre sucia. Ya todo el mundo sabía que se trataba de Hermione, pues era la única que había faltado a la clase, y la ausencia de la muchacha se notaba, ya que nadie levantaba la mano para responder las preguntas de McGonagall.

-Si alguno de vosotros quiere hacer alguna travesura com ola que ha realizado vuestra compañera, más vale que se lo piense dos veces si no queire correr la suerte que va a tener ella, que ahora mismo se encuentra en las mazmorras preparándose para su castigo...-Ron estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la mortífaga dijo una cosa más-Por cierto, con la muchacha nos hemos encontrado una camiseta interior que debe de pertenecer a alguno de los miembros del curso de la muchacha. Por lo tanto, eso quiere decir que alguno de vosotros está siendo trambién un traidor. Se premiará a quel que revele la identidad del traidor.

En este momento, Harry no pudo retener a Ron, quien salío corriendo tirando la silla a su paso, y abandonó la sala.

-¡A donde va!-gritó la mortífaga, sin tener tiemop de cerrar la puerta, pues Ron ya habías alido del aula.

-Le dolía mucho la tripa señora-respondió Harry como excusa-llevaba quejándose toda la clase de que quería ir al lavabo, pero ya el pobre no podía aguantar más...

Sin decir una palabra más, el grupo de mortífagos abandonó el aula, y McGonagall le hizo a Harry una señal, de que podía ir a acompañar a Ronald.

Los dos muchachos emprendieron una búsqueda desesperada de Hermione por todas las mazmorras.


End file.
